Talk:Warrior cats OC generator/@comment-2600:1700:720:89C0:A5B7:5501:BDBE:6C56-20180626112316
Name: Maplestar(she) Appearance: Cream pelt with black and ginger dapples and electric blue eyes Personality: peaceful, calm, funny, loyal Clan:Treeclan Rank: Queen (2 kits: Bright kit (lighter brown she with black tabby stripes like her dad but electric blue eyes like her mom) Dappledkit (cream pelt with black and ginger patches like her mom but hazel eyes like her dad) Mate: Kestrelflight ( Lighter brown tom with black tabby stripes and hazel eyes) Backstory: When Maplestar was just a small kit, she requested to be a medicine cat to the current medicine cat, Hawkshine. Hawkshine asked the leader, Bumble star if she could the medicine cat apprentice. Bumblestar said no, as she was to fast and strong to give up as a warrior, but everyone knew that Maplekit was only fast, and even then she wasnt super fast. But nonetheless, Bumblestar was feeling mean so she had to be a warrior. A quarter moon later, she was made an apprentice by Bumble star. She was apprenticed to Bumblestar himself. Her apprenticeship was rough, as Bumblestar was insane and unstable, and pushed her way to hard. Sometimes her mother would watch her train, and would wince whenever Bumblestar snap at her, which was often. When she was an apprentice, Bumblestar launched an attack on one of the legendary Three Clans, Rainclan because his mate and daughter had escaped there. When they returned Bumble star was panting and dripping blood. He said that even though they had been defeated, he managed to murder his mate. 'She was made a warrior a half moon after that attack, and her Warrior name was Maplelight. In Bumble star’s mind, love was an illusion so he paired every warrior she-cat with a tom for a mate. She got lucky and got paired with a tom who was her age and was not one of the creepy toms who were happy when Bumblestar took over. His name was Kestelflight. He was kind to her and it seemed like he really cared about her, and soon she warmed up to the tom. A couple of moons later, Malelight, Kestrelflight and all the other warriors who were not loyal to Bumblestar made a plan to kill Bumble star . They decided that since Maplelight was the smallest and most lithe (or skinny) she would be the one to slip in while the other warriors were fighting and kill Bumblestar. One moonhigh, when the moon was the least full so the guards didn’t see Maplelight slipping in. Two of the senior warriors switched with the guards saying it was time for their shifts. They then let Maplelight slip in and she emerged a while later with the dead body of Bumble star. She was bleeding and it seemed Bumblestar had hurt her. Hawkshine rushed over and treated her, and then Hawkshine asked who had come up with this plan, and when they told him Maplelight had come up with it, he then named Maplelightleader, and she went to the moonstone and got her leader name. She made Kestrelflight her deputy and everyone cheered that they were now free from tyranny! A couple moons after this Maplestar found out she was having kits. When the kits were born she named one of them Brightkit. She named the other kit Dappledkit'